


The Infamous Team Seven

by AveryLee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Development, Complete, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryLee/pseuds/AveryLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno sat in her room and thought of her earlier genin days. What exactly is going on in her mind? Will she finally see how foolish she was? AU; canon pairings not included. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Team Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story uploaded to fanfiction, wattpad, and DeviantArt - under the name of Avery Lee.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_A.N: Welcome to my first fanfiction. I know it's nothing amazing and, to be quite honest, it is much shorter than what I would have liked. However, I feel like this little piece of writing is complete. I would love to hear your comments and thoughts. Before you read, however, please be aware that I know Sakura and Sasuke end up together. But, fanfiction is here for us to write whatever we want, so please, if you are going to complain about that, go somewhere else. Thank you very much._

_Cheers,_

_Avery Lee_

* * *

_The Infamous Team Seven_

When Sakura Haruno was younger she was overly joyed with the fact that she was on the team with her beloved. It must be fate pushing them into the right direction! Sasuke Uchiha will be her love and she will become Sakura Uchiha. The woman who gave the avenger a reason to see light. The woman to keep her beloved faithful to the village.

Or so she thought. When Sasuke knocked her out and left her on the bench she was heartbroken. How could her love, her teammate, leave her unconscious at night?! It was disrespectful and heartless. She shouted and screamed, begging him to stay in the village. To be faithful to the place he called home. She even confessed her love for him. None of that stopped him, though. He didn't care that he was ripping her heart out, that she was sobbing uncontrollably. He only wanted to knock her out to keep anyone else aware of his abandonment.

When her other teammate, Naruto Uzamaki, promised to drag the bastard back home she smiled softly, tears forming in her eyes. She needed her team to be back together. No genin - no, no team should have to deal with the thought of their former teammate leaving them behind willingly. It was an awful feeling - as if her heart is going to burst.

She was forced to realize how selfish she lived her life when the retrieval team returned injured. Some of them barely able to escape death. How could a fellow shinobi of the same village do something like that to the people he grew up with? Then again, from what Naruto told her, the other members of the team fought some sound ninja.

That didn't change the fact that Sasuke had almost caused Naruto's death. Their teammate. Sure, he was a bit reckless, but they went on missions together. They almost died for each other. How could he be so heartless!

Aloof. Mysterious. Distant. Cool. Those were the things that originally caused her to fall in love with the Uchiha. Perhaps love was too strong, those were the original personality traits that caused her attraction for the young boy.

But now, she can see her faults. She can see the faults of her past self. Sasuke Uchiha was never meant to be her love. He was never meant for a life of faithfulness. He only had the desire to do things for himself. He doesn't care if it hurts the people around him. He doesn't care if it causes him to lose his friends, his teammates. Sasuke just doesn't care.

Sasuke Uchiha will never love her and she would be a fool to continue fighting for him. She will miss him and still fight for him to return to the village, but it is not for her own selfish reasons anymore. No, she will fight and drag the Uchiha home so he can receive the proper punishment for abandoning his village.

And maybe, just maybe, she'll be dragging him home for Naruto. The foolish boy who believes all will be well even after the Uchiha returns home.

Sakura Haruno sighs once more as she stood up from her desk, knocking the picture frame of team seven on the desk, facing downwards.

Team seven. The infamous team number that always seems to have destruction and chaos following after.

The team that will always remain broken and incomplete.


End file.
